Let It Snow
by Fyrebyrd
Summary: A "25 weekdays of Christmas" drabble gift to my readers! Well-endowed Edward and broken-hearted Bella. AH. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! We'll talk below :)**

* * *

I roll down my window, allowing the cold, crisp air to infiltrate the car. I need something to keep my eyes open after driving nine hours straight. The loud music from the radio comes to a halt as ringing chimes through the speakers. Alice's name pops onto the screen.

Glancing at the time, I answer the call, "Alice? What are you doing up at three-thirty in the morning?"

"I woke to pee and thought of you," she says, her voice soft. "Have you made it?"

"Almost." I sigh and look to the GPS. "Six point eight miles to go, and it can't come soon enough. It's already started to snow."

"I called ahead, and everything is taken care of," she says. "The cabin is stocked, and you don't have to worry about a thing for the next week."

"Thank you," I say, blinking back tears. "I don't kno—"

"Nonsense," she interrupts, her usual upbeat voice stern. "You have nothing to thank me for. I did what any decent friend would do. I want you to take this week and put all that crap behind you. No one deserves it more."

Hot, salty tears stream down my cheeks, and I suppose that's one way to stay awake. "Still …" I trail off, not wanting to sound any more pathetic than I already do. "Looks like the final turn is just ahead."

"Perfect." I can hear the smile in her voice. "You're going to lose signal soon, so I'll let you go." She pauses, sighing. "Have a good week, Bella."

The call goes dead, and the car is silent for only a beat before the too-loud music returns. I hastily turn it down as I slow to make a right. One point four miles to go and the snow has already blanketed this smaller roadway. I creep down the narrow two-lane road, careful not to end up in a ditch.

It'd be my luck.

My eyes burn with the need for sleep, and my body aches from being perched behind the wheel for the long drive. I can barely remember the trip. Two states have passed, and my fog-filled mind barely knows where I am or where I came from.

"Your destination is two-hundred feet on the right," the robotic voice of the GPS says, and I can just make out a mailbox through the curtain of falling snow.

I slow and carefully turn into the drive, afraid I might miss and hit the ditch instead. Snow falls harder now, and as I look around to the thick woods and dark drive, I begin to second-guess myself. Maybe this isn't such a bright idea after all.

Foreboding moves over me as I roll deeper down the snow-covered drive, but a moment of relief flits through me when I catch sight of a faint light in the distance. Alice said she's taken care of everything, so of course, she wouldn't expect me to show up in the middle of the night to a dark cabin.

Weary and empty-minded, I shut off the car, leaving my bags for the morning. Approaching the door, I punch in the number Alice provided, and it clicks open. A light is on over the stove and remnants of a fire glow from the hearth.

All I can think of is sleep. I scan the space, looking for the only door off the main room. Pushing the front door shut behind me, I start toward it, already unbuttoning my blouse. Only a faint glow of light peeps through as I enter the dark bedroom, but it's just enough to make out the bed on the far wall.

Pushing the door closed behind me, I move across the room, slipping my shirt from my shoulders and dropping it to the floor. My skirt follows, and I feel around for the blanket.

Slipping into the cool comfortable softness, my eyes close as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

***waves***

**Okay, a few things. **

**This story is a drabble that I'm gonna call this the 25 weekdays of Christmas. Hopefully, I can land it at 25 chapters. It'll post on daily, M-Fri, until Christmas Day. **

**There is no team. No pre-readers or beta. This is just me, sneaking in a story, hoping it's a good surprise for everyone. **

**Because there's no team, if this bad boy goes off the rails, it's all me :D **

**This was supposed to be a light, fluffy tale. I think it **_**is**_** in some aspects, but there's also a little heavy. **

**This story isn't for prudes, and just because a chapter ends implying sex doesn't mean the next starts w/sex. I wanted it to be sexy without being too sex-filled. **

**I won't be able to reply to reviews, but I love you all and will reply to final chapter ones … after Christmas. **

**See you tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time is running out to donate to the Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation fundraiser! Donations to the ACLU or RAICES of $10 or more by November 24 gets you a copy of the compilation that includes 90 authors! See the Facebook group, Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation or the blog batbcomp. blogspot. com for more details about where to submit your receipt.**

**I've donated the first 3 chapters of "His Dirty Girl" which is ADL part 2 :)**

* * *

"_You look beautiful today," he says, pushing a hair behind my ear. "Your skin shines against the blue of this shirt." _

"_Someone has good taste," I say, smiling. He bought me this for Christmas last year, but he must have forgotten judging by the confusion on his face. "You bought it." _

"_Oh, wow." He shakes his head. "I don't know how I could've forgotten." He steps closer, cupping my cheek. "Yes, I do. It's you. You scramble my brain with your perfection." _

_I place my hand over his, tilting into his touch. "The things you say take my breath away." _

"You_ take my breath away." He releases me and takes a step back, dropping to his knees and producing a black velvet box from his pocket. I'm too stunned to speak, so I only stare. "You're it for me, Bella. I know we're still in college, but we graduate in the spring, and I don't want this part of our lives to end without knowing you're going to be mine." He pauses, taking my hand and pushing the diamond onto my finger. "Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?" _

_Tears leak from my eyes, and I nod furiously. "Yes!" I say, smiling and sniffling and so overcome that my heart is pounding. "Yes, E—" _

My eyes pop open, and the sunlight reflecting off the bright mounds of snow outside the window causes them to slam back closed. I groan, burying face in the fluffy white pillow as I try to forget the dream. It doesn't take much to push it away. A single image destroys the longing, and the pain that forced me to drive nine long hours comes roaring back.

"_Bella," Mrs. Cope calls, pushing the empty cart back to the desk. "I finished putting the books away earlier than expected. How do you feel about getting out of here an hour early?" _

"_Are you sure?" I lay the book I'm reading aside, inserting the bookmark and stuffing it in the drawer. "I don't mind staying." _

_She waves me off. "The campus is dead with winter break. I can handle closing up alone. Besides, Mr. Cope will be here in thirty minutes as usual." _

"_If you're sure," I say, already grabbing my coat. _

"_Go on. Get!" She giggles as I throw up my hands and pretend to scurry away. _

_The early evening air is freezing, and it forces me pull my coat tighter as I exit the library and begin the short walk to our apartment. We've been living together for over a year in a nice apartment only a block from campus. We've discussed finding a bigger place since the engagement, but we're not even sure if we'll stay in Seattle come spring. _

_My feet pound against the stairs as I hurry up the two flights. The warmth of the building is finally starting to settle in by the time I make it to our floor. _

_Just as I pass Alice's door, it opens, and she comes into the hallway. "Hey, Bella," she says in her usual perky voice. "I was about to run to the store, but is there any chance you have some sugar?"_

"_How much are we talking?" _

"_Just enough for coffee in the morning." _

"_Sure thing." I motion down the hallway. "Follow me." _

_What we find when we open that door is an image I'll never forget for the rest of my life. My boyfriend, my _fiancé_, has Rosalie Hale bent over the arm of the sofa as he plows into her from behind. They don't even realize I'm there, and It's Alice who comes out of her trance to pull me away. _

The sound of water running brings me from my memories, and I roll over and sit up. The blanket falls to my waist as I search for the origin of the sound. _Is that the bathroom? _I ask myself, noticing a door on the right side of the room. Just as I toss the cover, ready to stand, it creaks open and a man clad in only a towel props against the jamb.

"Isn't this a surprise," he says, his eyes raking over my semi-naked body before coming back to mine. "Though I can't say it's a bad one."

* * *

**I wonder what's under that towel.**

**WOW! You guys blew me away with the love for so few words. I hope I live up to it! **

**See you Monday :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge huggy hearts to you all! **

I'm frozen.

My mind is racing, but my limbs are stuck still. I don't try to cover myself, and his eyes to fall back to my bare skin. I feel completely naked under his stare, and I should. There's nothing between his gaze and my private parts aside from a couple of dark blue scraps of lace.

I don't know how long passes before I finally get myself together, but when I do, I snatch up the blanket and scramble back against the pillows. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

He chuckles, and it travels along my skin, burrowing its way into that sensitive place between my thighs. "This is _my_ cabin." He smirks, grabbing the towel and releasing it. It drops to the floor unceremoniously, and I can't look away. "The better question would be who are _you_?"

"This is my friend's family cabin," I respond, lifting my chin and refusing him the upper hand. "She told me I could stay the week."

"Alice?" he asks, lifting a brow. My eyes fall down, down, down, and I nod dumbly. "Technically, she's right." He drags a pair of boxer-briefs up his muscular legs and conceals the largest cock I've ever had the pleasure of ogling. "But I'm here for the next two weeks."

"O-okay," I stutter, my mind racing. "I'll go then."

"Not happening." He shakes his head and points out the window. "Two feet of snow fell last night. It'll be a few days before the plow makes it up here."

My eyes follow, but my mind doesn't compute. "You mean, I'm stuck?" I look back to him, and I can't help but picture him naked still. "_We're_ stuck?"

"Don't sound so horrified," he says, stalking across the room like a predator. "This could be fun."

"You stay away from me." I scoot across the bed to put some distance between us.

I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of myself. He's quite possibly the sexiest man my thirsty eyes have ever seen, and I'm in a vulnerable place. It'd be so easy to bury my pain by impaling myself on his monster cock. My eyes fall to where it bulges against his briefs, only slightly hard. It moves, and he chuckles when I jerk my eyes to his.

"It's not going to attack you." He smiles, and it sinfully sexual. "Unless you want it to?"

"Uh-huh." I lick my lips. "I mean, no!" I close my eyes and push out a heavy breath, centering myself. "Look ..." I meet his eyes for a brief second before turning my gaze to the dresser. "This was an impromptu trip. I caught my fian …" My voice cracks, and I pause until I feel like I can speak again. "I desperately needed a break, but I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's cool." He waves me off, perching on the edge of the bed. "I'm an epic flirt, so I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just who I am. I'm totally fine with you being here. Maybe this week won't be as bad as I'd first thought."

"Not offended." I laugh as the truth screams inside my head. "More like temped."

He winks as he holds out his hand. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm at your service."

I take it, and sparks race down my arm, settling low in my belly. "I'm Bella, and I'm in no shape to be serviced."

He waggles his brows, releasing my hand. "We have six more days."

* * *

**Hehehe**

**Y'all know I don't do "normal," right?**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I heart you guys! Please stay :P**

* * *

The tension between us expands and fills the room, but it doesn't bother me like I think it should. He's incredibly hot, and also, easy-going, flirtatious, and extremely confident. It's an interesting combination that I find myself unexpectedly attracted to.

"Well, Edward," I say, taking a deep breath and standing from the bed. "Since you're being kind enough to share this space, then I should probably do my part." His eyes are tracing a path across my skin, and I ignore the way it makes me tingle. "Breakfast will be ready in thirty."

I turn and strut from the room, holding myself back from breaking into a run. The kitchen isn't hard to find, and I put him out of my mind as I get to work on blueberry waffles and eggs while still dressed in only my underwear. Alice was right, the place is stocked, so Edward and I should have no trouble being stuck here for a few days.

Well, no trouble with food.

The rest, I guess we'll see.

"Mmmmm." A rumbling hum comes from behind me, and I nearly jump out of my barely-there lace. "A man could get used to this."

I play it cool, calm, and collected. "It's freeing," I say, cracking eggs into a pan. "My bag is still in my car. I was dead tired last night."

He chuckles. "I can see that." He hasn't moved to where I can see him, but his voice is closer. "You didn't seem to realize you'd crawled in bed beside a predator." He's even closer still.

"I didn't." I pretend he has no effect, but goosebumps race across my flesh, outing me. "I'll make sure to be more careful in the future."

His hands land on my hips, and he grips them tightly. I don't move away, enjoying the burn of his touch entirely too much. His breaths are so heavy I can feel them disturbing my hair, and yet he doesn't do more. I'm unsure whether I want him to or not.

"Bella," he murmurs, his voice raw. "Give me your keys, and I'll get your things."

He releases me and steps away. I spin to face him, incredulous. He's fully dressed in jeans and a flannel. A pair of thick boots adorn his feet and a beanie covers his riotous hair. His smirk is knowing, and his long lashes flutter as he blinks innocently.

"They're on the table by the door." I spin around and get back to work, uneasy that I enjoy him baiting me entirely too much.

Breakfast goes off without a hitch, with both of us fully clothed. It turns out Edward is more than a predator. He's funny and smart as well, able to carry on an intelligent conversation without the slightest hesitance.

"How old are you?" he asks.

It's late in the afternoon, and we're sitting on the porch in a pair of rockers, drinking hot cocoa. The sun is sinking toward the horizon, and he dragged me out here to enjoy the sky as it lights up in shades of purple and orange through the trees

"I turned twenty-two in September," I say, sipping the chocolatey goodness. "You?"

He eyes me as if he's calculating whether he should respond. "Twenty-six," he finally says, looking away. "I feel a lot older, though."

That comment makes me curious, but I decide not to dig into it … yet, anyway. "What do you do for a living?"

An abrupt laugh echoes across the snowy expanse. "You don't want to know."

"Are you a trust fund brat?" I say, only half-joking. "Living off the family fortune and flirting your way through life one woman at a time?"

"Oh, Bella," he says, sighing as he looks out over the trees. "I have a feeling you're not going to approve."

"Try me."

"I'm a porn star." His eyes come back to mine, and they're dark and stormy. "At least I was until last week."

* * *

***ducks***

**See you tomorrow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys SFM! **

* * *

He's right.

I don't approve, and it really bums me out. All my fantasies of something happening between us this week dissipate before my eyes. Of course, he's a porn star. It wouldn't be fair to the world not to share a cock like that.

A giggle slips past my lips, and then another. Before long, I'm holding my stomach as I dissolve into a fit. I don't know why I'm laughing. It's not funny in the least, but this is my luck. Get screwed over and end up snowed in with a mega hot guy packing a huge cock, only to find out he's fucked half of Hollywood.

The nasty half.

My laughter turns to tears, and before I know it, I'm bawling my eyes out. Everything I've been avoiding hits me like a ton of bricks, and the reason I'm here plays like a reel over and over behind my lids. The break was inevitable, and apparently, finding out my new "maybe" was a porn star is simply too much.

"Shhh." I'm pulled into a pair of strong arms and maneuvered around so that the body belonging to that sexy soothing voice is in my seat, and I'm perched in his lap. "Let it out." He brushes his hand over my hair and down my back. "Let it all go, Bella. Send it out into the universe." He rubs my back and stays quiet for a little longer. "I'm not cocky enough to think this is about me, but I'm pissed enough to want to kick some imaginary dude's ass for making you cry."

I sniffle, wiping my hand down my face. "I'd let you, too."

"Progress," he jokes, brushing my hair off my face and pinning me with a serious set of pine greens. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"I barely know you," I say, drawing in a shaky breath. "It's not your place to apologize to me for your life choices." I take stock of my position, perched in his lap, and realize it feels natural, almost like I've been here a thousand times before. "I'm sorry for the meltdown."

"I'm not." He gives me a cheeky smile. "Imagine if you were here alone." He brushes my cheek, wiping away my remaining tears. "I came here to get away from my fucked-up life, and I feel like I've found a kindred spirit." He tucks my head beneath his chin, and his voice rumbles against my ear. "I can't believe our luck."

I weigh his words and find them incredibly relevant. "Maybe this pair of misfits can be good for each other."

"Never in a million years would I believe you to be a misfit," he says, shaking his head adamantly. I can't see it, but I feel his chin brushing against the top of my hair. "I see a woman who's been hurt badly." He pauses and hums. "If Alice sent you here, does that mean you came all the way from Seattle?"

"Yep." I take a deep breath and lift my head, looking into his deep green eyes. "I was dead tired after the nine hour drive. I still can't believe I crawled in bed beside a man I've never met."

He smirks and leans forward as if to share a secret. "A _naked_ man you never met."

I laugh. Of course, he was. "I'm not surprised in the least."

He tilts his head. "I promise to wear _something_ tonight."

My forehead wrinkles as I work through his implication. When it hits me, I shake my head. "No way. I'm not jumping into that can of worms."

He holds up his hands. "I promise to keep my worm to myself."

Worm my ass.

It's more like an anaconda.

"What if I don't want you to?"

His posture softens and he pulls my head back against his chest. "You only have to ask, Bella."

* * *

**Would you ask?**

**My heart is full from PornstarWard love! **

**See you tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate!**

* * *

_His hands go to my waist, gripping tightly. "You're going be the death of me, Bella." _

_I chuckle huskily, placing my palms on his shoulders as I press against him. "I want to be the life of you." _

"_Oh, baby," he sighs, moving his hands to my butt and pulling me tightly against him. "Are you sure you're ready?" _

I hum at the warmth from behind me, scooting back to bring our bodies flush. The memories bombard me, images from our happiest moments flashing by, and I'm unable to bury the melancholy that's clawing its way to the surface.

_Sweaty and breathless, Emmett collapses with a hum of satisfaction. I'm too blissed out to care that he's making it harder to draw each panting breath. _

_He lifts his head. Smiling wide. "That was fucking hot, baby. Where did you learn that tongue thing?" _

_My cheeks heat, even in my overly warm state, and I pry open my eyes. "Rose has been really helpful. I'm glad I finally opened up to my friends." _

_He gives me his usual boyish smile. "Me too, baby. Me too." _

Something long, thick, and hard settles against my ass, and wandering fingers anchor beneath my side as a strong arm encircles my waist.

_I push open the door, Alice and I talking without a care in the world. The first thing that hits me is the moans. Low and throaty, they override our conversation, bringing it to a halt. My eyes follow the sound and my jaw drops, but no words come. _

_My fiancé is drilling into Rosalie Hale from behind. His hands are anchored to her tits as she rocks back onto his cock. Numbness blankets me like a fog, and I feel as if it's an illusion meant to drive me mad. _

_It isn't until Alice grabs my arm and pulls me from the room when reality crashes over me in wave after wave. Hot tears flow like rivers from my eyes, and my chest constricts. _

_Life as I know it is over. _

My eyes pop open, and it's pitch black in the room. The weight of Edward surrounding me is the only thing tethering me to reality. His arm is making me feel secure, and his grip is tight. The feel of him pressed close is a familiar yet strikingly new sensation at the same time.

With every beat of my heart, pain is pumped through my veins, images are forced into my mind, and yearning builds. I ache to rotate my hips and revel in something real, to bury my hurt in pleasure. Edward and his giant cock are so very tempting.

Tears leak down my cheeks and settle in the crisp, white sheets. I'm pathetic. A pitiful little girl who was incapable of pleasing her fiancé. I sniffle, wiping my face in an attempt to pull myself together, but it's impossible. My heart is shattered, open and bleeding, and my mind is hellbent on punishing me.

"Bella," Edward mumbles, tugging his hand free and running it across my stomach. "Are you okay?"

I push backward, arching against the solid rod that's settled between my cheeks. I moan at how good it feels. His returning groan is gruff and husky, sending pulses of want flickering to my clit. I'm torn between another meltdown or burying my pain in desire.

His fingers trail to the edge of my tee and slip beneath the hem. My breath catches, but otherwise, I don't react. "I can make it better," he murmurs, more awake now than before. He grips my breast, rolling the nipple between two fingers. "Let me do this for you." His breath blows hot against my neck. "All you have to do is ask, Bella."

My eyes fall closed as I waver between heaven and hell.

Completion and destruction.

Agony and ecstasy.

I roll to face him, my mind made up. "Please, Edward."

* * *

**Happy Black Friday to us!**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy shopping everyone!**

* * *

His lips smash into mine. No hesitation. No second-guesses. He's sure and swift, pinning me to the bed and expertly parting my lips with his tongue. Want throbs between my legs as we tangle, and I lose myself to the new and exciting passion that consumes me.

"Edward," I moan as his lips leave mine and trail across my cheek. "I'm … I don't …" Each time I start, I pull back_. _

_I do_. _I can_.

I need to communicate something, but I'm unsure what. "Please," I beg, fisting his hair as his lips dip below my collar. "Make it stop."

He lifts his head, pausing. I can't see his expression, but I sense my desperation has given him pause. "I'm an expert," he says, his voice steady. "This is what I do. But I need you to acknowledge that it'll never go beyond this. I only fuck, but I'm damn good at it."

You'd think his words would turn me off, but they don't. They're exactly what I need to hear. I'm not looking for love. I've had that, and it's nearly choked me to death. I want to feel good, to be driven to heights I've never before imagined. This man with his extra-large member and professional background must capable of delivering that dream.

I bring my lips to his ear. "Fuck me with your giant cock, Edward," I whisper, gripping his shoulders. "Take away my pain."

His breath whooshes out of him, and he moves swiftly, flicking on the bedside lamp. He smirks as I shield my eyes from the light. "I'm going to need to see this."

The memory of his beautiful, perfect cock pops into my mind, and I smile. "You'll get no complaints here."

His eyes roam over me as he pulls open the nightstand drawer. "Perfect."

He returns with a row of condoms, and instead of questioning him, I eagerly await my second chance to gaze upon the anaconda. Without a shy bone in his body, his shorts are yanked down and tossed to the carpet before he sheathes himself in latex. Naked and insistent, he's all over me in a heartbeat.

He licks, sucks, and nips, tweaks, plucks, and pinches. His touch is perfect and precise, driving me out of my mind. I assumed his cock would be the only magical part of this journey, but I was so very mistaken. His tongue is a mystical gift sent straight from heaven, and his fingers are long, slim, and divine.

It takes him all of ten minutes to have me naked and writhing against his mouth like a wanton hussy. Two more minutes and I'm clawing at the sheet beneath me, needing something to tether me to this world as my first orgasm rockets through me.

As clarity returns, I realize he's already hovering over me, a cocky smirk gracing his lips. "More?"

My arms weigh ten-thousand pounds, but I fight like crazy to lift them anyway. I tug his shoulders and crash our lips together. It isn't passionate or toe-curling, instead frantic and messy, but it represents everything I'm feeling.

"More," I say, locking a leg around his waist and pulling him flush against me. "Give me everything you got."

He chuckles, and it's a husky, sex-filled sound. "It's a considerable amount." He pushes his condom-wrapped cock through my slit, teasing my entrance. "I think, for now, we'll stick to the basics."

He pushes inside, stretching me to the threshold of pleasure and pain. I moan as my pussy pulses, dragging him deeper. "More."

His lips descend, scraping against my neck as he thrusts inside. I cry out as his teeth sink in, my body arching to give him access to all of me. I grip his shoulders like a lifeline as he begins to thrust in earnest. My nails sink into his tender flesh as I try to hold onto my sanity. My mind is spinning, delirious with pleasure. I'm being battered in places that have never been touched.

"Please, please, please," I chant, my muscles seizing as the first flutters move through me. "Oh, God!"

"Almost," he rasps, lifting to his knees and hooking my legs across his elbows.

He fucks me until I forget who I am and what brought me here.

* * *

**See you Monday :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morning from Seaworld!**

* * *

Sunlight burns the back of my eyelids as awareness seeps in. I'm warm and comfortable, surrounded by soft blankets and heated skin. I nestle deeper into the comfy cocoon, appreciating this moment of quiet numbness.

"Mmm."

The sound goes straight to my deliciously aching core, and I tense as everything comes barreling back. I don't run. I don't scream. I don't cry. I simply take a minute to process, and even when I come up short in the reasoning department, I don't freak out. I allowed this, chose it even.

And it was spectacular.

"I can hear you overthinking from here," Edward rasps, burying his nose in my hair. "Just breath, Bella. Nothing's changed. We're two people, stuck together for the holiday, who found comfort in each other."

I nod, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. "You're right." I grip the blanket tighter and hold it to me as I roll over, effectively trapping it between us. My muscles stretch and whine at the sudden movement, causing a secretive smile to lift at the corners of my lips. "I've never had so many orgasms in my life."

He smirks, his bright morning eyes twinkling. "What? The ex couldn't pull off four in one night?"

I close my eyes against the burn of tears, ashamed of the truth. When I reopen them, concerned greens wait patiently. "More like, he hasn't made it to four yet … total."

His brows fly high up his forehead, but he quickly tries to mask his surprise. "I'll refrain from passing judgment," he says, moving to where we're chest to chest with only the blanket separating us. "But I _can_ promise to run that number into double digits if you'd like."

I smile at his offer, though an uneasy feeling creeps into my stomach when I remember the reason for his experience. "I don't know, Edward," I hedge, looking away from his gaze. "I mean, they were fantastic." I pause, licking my lips at the memory, and bring my eyes back to his. "But I'm not as sure in the light of day as I was in the dark of night."

"Ask me," he says, searching my face. "I know you have questions." I look down as heat burns its way up my neck and fills my cheeks. Edward chuckles, lifting my chin. "Don't feel embarrassed. I'm an open book."

"Do I have a disease now?" It's an awful question, maybe even misplaced, but it's the first one that leaps to mind.

"Quite the contrary," he says, surprising me. "I get tested every fourteen days, and so does everyone I work with. There _are_ sleazy companies, but I worked for Denali House. They're the highest-end porn production anywhere in the world."

"But what if someone contracted a disease at a bar one night and passed it along between tests?" I rebut, not bothering with propriety.

"I can't rule it out one-hundred percent," he says, and my heart sinks. "But that could happen to anyone who's sexually active, including girlfriends who get cheated on." He pauses, sighing, and my sunken heart slams into my throat. "Look, I imagine your impression of the profession probably isn't a good one, but I promise, we take our sexual health very seriously."

"Ouch," I whisper, pained at the stark reminder.

He brushes my jaw. "I didn't say that to hurt you, but it _is_ something you should consider."

I search his face. It's open and honest, serious. It's not hard to believe him. "I'll get tested as soon as I get home."

"Smart girl." He winks.

"When was your last test?"

"I got the all-clear just before I left for here." His expression is harder than I'm accustomed to seeing.

I lift my hand and brush his cheek. "What happened?"

His eyes snap to mine, and for a moment, they're full of hurt, but he pushes it away so fast I'm unsure if it was ever there. "Nothing," he says too harshly to be believed. "Thirteen was always my number."

His jaw is rigid, and without thought, I lean in and press my lips to his. It's a slow, long peck, meant to offer comfort. I smile as I pull away. "I don't believe you, but that's okay … for now."

Relief fills his pretty greens. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hmmmm**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm home safe and sound! I hope everyone ha a great holiday weekend!**

* * *

I'm nestled in a large wingback chair near the fireplace, Pride and Prejudice opened to one of my favorite scenes. My stomach is full from lunch, my hair is still damp from a shower, and I'm warm and cozy in my flannel PJs, enjoying the silence. Edward is out doing whatever a man might in three feet of snow.

Sometime later, his boots thump against the porch, and I perk up, curious what he's been up to. Every day he goes out the to woodshed and brings in a few armfuls, but he's already done that this morning, so I was surprised when he donned his heavy coat and disappeared into the winter wonderland again after lunch.

The door flies open, and he steps through, a wide smile pushing against his reddened cheeks. "Come," he says, waving me over. My brows lift, but I set my book aside and stand. He's like a kid with his excitement. "Hurry. You're gonna love this."

I approach slowly, unsure what to expect, and when I see what he has, my jaw drops. And then I smile as wide as he is. "Are you serious?" I ask, turning to face him. "Is this for us?"

"Yep," he replies, smirking cockily.

"Oh, my God." I throw my arms around him without another thought. "This is so awesome!" I pull back, smiling like crazy. "Do we have decorations?"

"Pretty sure there's a box or two up in the loft area."

I squeal and throw my arms around him again. "Thank you," I say, my voice cracking. I'm not sure why this small gesture means so much, but it does. It's stabbed me straight in the heart. I feel it all the way to my bones.

"Wow," Edward says, pulling back from my death grip. "If I'd known a tree was enough to make you cling to me like that, I'd have gotten you one yesterday."

I swat him on the chest, still smiling. "Is there a stand? Can we set it up?"

His chuckle is light and carefree. "Absolutely."

Edward drags the tree inside and then we go hunting for a box marked _Christmas_. He has to climb through a hole in the ceiling inside the closet, but the goods he's able to pass down include a box of lights, another with ornaments, and a stand.

I make hot cocoa while he works to make it free-standing. A few curse words reach my ears in the kitchen as he does so, but he gets it done. It's a beautiful dark green and stands about a foot taller than me. My spirits soar as we spend the next little while adorning it with lights and ornaments.

"You haven't stopped smiling since you set eyes on it," he says, nudging me with his shoulder as we stand back to admire our work. "It's a good look."

"I don't know." I shake my head, entranced by the twinkling lights. "With everything that's happened, Christmas had slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me." I look at him for a brief second before dropping my eyes, my cheeks heating. "And thank you for being here for me, helping me mask the pain so I _can _enjoy the holiday."

"I'll be your masking partner anytime," he says with a wink.

I sigh and look back to the tree, my heart full of unexpected warmth. I thought when I arrived in the dead of night to a cabin in the woods that was slowly being snowed in that I'd be alone with my misery. I could take all the time a week would give to get my act together before going back and facing reality.

That's not what happened.

Edward drops his hand and takes mine, lacing our fingers without saying a word. My smile, one that hasn't gone very far in the past couple hours, creeps back onto my lips. I guess what they say _is_ true.

The only way to get over one guy is to get under another.

* * *

**Especially when your name is Bella and _his_ name is Edward!**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know a few hundred words a day is torture, but isn't it the sweet kind?**

* * *

"Look," Edward says, lifting a fuzzy red stocking from the box. "It's mine." He reaches down and comes back out with another. "And here's Alice's. Maybe we can change it to Bella somehow?" His dark brows pucker as he scans the room.

I suspect he's looking for something to magically rearrange the glitter. I snort as I shake my head. "Stop." I look in the box and see two more inside. "These must belong to your parents."

He looks over, bobbing his head. "Looks like."

"I think we should hang them," I say, walking over to the mantle and holding the one that says _Carlisle_ in place. "It'll add to the atmosphere in here."

"Works for me." He shrugs. "Let me go check in the shed and see if there's a hammer and nails."

He bundles up and heads out into the newly falling snow, the other two stockings tucked inside his jacket. I smile as I take in the room, inhaling the fresh green scent. The tree is twinkling off to the left side of the hearth. Garland lines the mantle, a string of lights adorn each window frame, and several holiday throws have been draped along the furniture. It isn't much, but with the addition of stockings hanging from the heavy wooden beam that anchors the fireplace, this place will scream Christmas.

I'm brought from my musings sometime later as the door flies open and Edward rushes in, slamming it closed and pressing his back against it. "Christ," he says, shaking off the snow. "It's really coming down out there."

I go to him, dusting flakes from his jacket. "Then, _maybe_, you should stay in here. We can worry about the stockings when it lets up."

He smiles then, his eyes twinkling. "Thank you for the concern, but I'll live. This, however"—he unzips his jacket and pulls the stockings from inside, holding them up proudly—"was worth it."

My eyes move to his hands, and there is Alice's stocking. Except, it no longer says Alice—sort of. Over the red glitter is a finger drawn BELLA. Not only has he defiled her stocking, but it looks like he used grease to do it. I'm horrified, but I'm also touched, so very touched.

I trail my gaze back to his, preparing to admonish him, but the hopeful, boyish glint in his eye stops me in my tracks. "I love it," I say instead. "I'll chew you out for your sister later."

"She won't care." He waves me off, moving toward the mantle. "If she likes you enough to invite you here, then she's not gonna care about a twenty-dollar stocking."

"We're neighbors," I say, thinking of how easily Alice gave up her cabin to a girl who's only a friendly acquaintance. "She was going to borrow some sugar and ended up witnessing the whole mess."

"She's always had a good heart," he says, smiling. "Your ex is lucky she didn't charge in and put her tiny foot up his ass."

I laugh at the picture he paints. "She focused on me instead."

"Looks like she made the right choice." His eyes rake over me in a way that makes every part of me tingle.

I sigh, warm and cozy from his gaze. "I suppose that's true." He turns back to the mantle and holds up my stocking, a staple gun in his other hand. I admire his firm tush for a moment before snapping out of the gooey mood. "Can I help?"

"Will you get the others for me?" he tosses over his shoulder.

We spend the next few minutes arranging them on the mantle. His parents end up on the left, while our two hang on the right. Mine isn't very appealing to the eyes, but it's the thought that counts, and Edward has proven himself as a thoughtful man.

"Wanna make a pallet and enjoy the Christmassy atmosphere?" he asks once we're done. "We could grab some snacks, make another batch of cocoa, and maybe play a board game?" He moves over to the entertainment cabinet and drops down to open the doors. "I'm not sure what we have, but there should be a few options here."

My first thought is that it isn't a very good idea, but his easy-going attitude sets my hesitance to rest. "Sounds fun," I say, pushing the coffee table back against the sofa to make a large empty space in front of the fire. "I'll do the cocoa and snacks, and you make us a cozy nesting site."

He pulls out a couple boxes and stands, turning to me with a smile. "It's a date, then."

A thrill runs through me, and I'm unsure if it's from fear or excitement, so I do what any rational woman would. I run and hide in the kitchen while I try to make sense of my crazy hormones.

Edward Cullen is driving me crazy.

* * *

**I found an ornament at SeaWorld. It was kismet. Check it out on Fyregirl Fics on FB! **

**See you tomorrow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Yesterday's chapter had a FF gaff for anyone who read it early. It should've said … **Over the red glitter is a finger drawn BELLA **… I had spaces between the letters when I loaded it, and apparently, that's a no-no.**

* * *

"Come on double red," I chant, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before snatching up the card. When they pop open, I toss it to the board with a huff. "Purple. Who asked for purple?"

Edward chuckles, leaning in. "There are only four double reds," he says, tugging a strand of my hair. "And all of them have already been used this round."

I narrow my eyes. "Are you counting cards, Cullen?"

He pushes the lock of hair over my shoulder and lifts a challenging brow. "What if I am?"

"This," I say like a pouty little kid. I eye him and then the board before giving it a shove, sending the cards and pieces scattering. "I don't play with cheaters."

His eyes widen, and he's momentarily stunned as he stares at the board before slowly lifting those greens to me. "I can't believe you did that," he says, advancing. His fingers go to my waist, and I break into a fit of giggles as soon as he touches me. "Look who's a sore loser. I would've never thought."

He's moving forward and I'm falling to my back, anything to break away from his searching fingers. My heart is light, my mind is giddy, and my soul is healing. I'm not hollow and hateful like I was on the drive down. I'm exuberant and happy.

One minute I'm laughing so hard I can barely catch my breath, and the next, it's lodged in my throat as I stare into deep, hungry eyes. Uncertainty races through me, and the momentary panic must flit across my face because he blinks, burying his need.

He's hovering above me, and I lift my hands, anchoring them to his waist. "Wait," I whisper, swallowing my hesitancy. "I want you. "How can I not?" I laugh, though it's not funny at all. "I'm afraid I'll regret it later."

"What's to regret?" he rasps. He shifts, and my thighs open, accepting the weight of his lower half. My entire being sighs as he settles his long, thick cock against me. "We're two adults who're enjoying each other's company." He thrusts, and I bite back a moan. "You've been deprived for far too long in my opinion."

"I …" Words fail me, so I nod instead.

He recognizes my need and his lips descend to my neck. His hips thrust against me in tune with his sucks and nips. I fist his hair, delirious from the sensation of his cock as it strokes me into a frenzy.

"That's it," he whispers, his breath heavy against my neck. "You can let go. There's nothing to hold you back." I arch into him, angling my pelvis. "Does my cock drive you wild?" My eyes roll back, his words killing me softly. "Thrust those hips, baby," he rasps, working on all available skin with his glorious mouth. I tense, on the brink of explosion. "Give it to me. Come on my cock, Bella."

I explode, my clit pulsing as I writhe against his PJ-clad hardness. He rocks against me, extracting my orgasm like a man who knows his way around a woman's body. Mind-numbing pleasure unlike any I've ever known flows through me in generous waves.

This man has taken me apart and put me back together in only the tiniest amount of time. I'm unsure how, and I don't even care anymore. I only worry that I may not want to let him go.

Soft kisses pepper my face, and I lazily open my eyes, too blissed to care. "Hi," I say with a satisfied sigh. "You're really good at that."

"I should be," he murmurs, running his tongue along his bottom lip. I want to yank his mouth to mine. "I'm a pro after all."

I reach up and cup his cheek. "You're much more than that, Edward."

"Maybe." He watches his hand as it pushes up my shirt and cups my breast. "But we can explore that later. Right now, I'd like to put my skills to the test."

My thighs clench at the roughness in his tone. "Please."

* * *

**This will be night 3 for anyone who's wondering. **

**See you tomorrow :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This might answer a few things!**

* * *

I roll, stretching my arms out to feel an empty space beside me. I frown, opening my eyes as I brush my hand over the cool blanket. A low burning fire crackles in the hearth, but it's the sound from behind me that grabs my attention. A smile curves my lips as the scents of bacon and coffee invades my senses.

Tugging the sheet to my chest, I sit up and search the open space for my missing bed buddy. It's not hard to locate him, as he's strutting across the room with a wooden tray, and he's only wearing an apron and a smile.

"Morning," he says, setting the tray across my legs. He reaches behind him and unties the apron, and my eyes fall down, unable to look away. He chuckles and moves to scoot in behind me on the pallet. "I made breakfast." His arms wrap around my waist and he kisses me on the cheek before propping his chin on my shoulder. "I'm not the best cook, but we need nourishment."

"It looks great," I respond, unable to wipe the smile from my face. "And I'm definitely drained."

He chuckles, and it's a husky, sexy sound. "I'll go easier next time."

"You absolutely will not," I say, snagging a piece of toast. "I'll get used to it."

"Even better." He places a slow open-mouthed kiss to my neck, and goosebumps travel down my torso and send a pulse of need flickering through me. "You can't imagine how …" He pauses, breathing heavily against my skin as he searches for the right words. "_Freeing_ it is to share this intimacy with you. I haven't had sex outside the industry since I accepted the job."

I swallow my bite of egg, careful to keep my tone even. "How long?"

"Almost three years," he murmurs, his lips continuing their silent torture. "And I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I _have_ had sex that wasn't being filmed. It's just that my ex was also in the industry."

I fight against the overwhelming pleasure that's pulsing through me as he gets back to his sinful ministrations, choosing instead to focus on his openness. "Is she your ex as in past, or is she your ex as in the reason you're here?"

His lips stop moving, and I want to kick myself. "The reason I'm here." They resume their perusal, and I'm ready to let this go, but he continues without any prompting from me. "The reason I joined the industry." Nip. Suck. "I was her willing little plaything." His teeth scrape against my shoulder, rougher than usual. "But no more, and I couldn't be happier. Being with you is _real_. It's honest. Watching you come undone beneath me is exquisite."

His words conquer me, and I push the tray away with urgency, flipping around to settle across his thighs. "I'm sorry she hurt you," I say, brushing a kiss across his lips. "But I'm sure she didn't deserve you anyway." I kiss him again, pressing a little harder and holding a little longer. "I don't understand why she'd want to share you with the world."

"Her family owns the production company." He grips my waist, running his hands up my ribcage and palming the sides of my breasts. "Once she met my package, she began nudging me to join her in the industry. She was sure they'd rake in the big bucks." He shrugs, his long lashes fluttering. "They did, and I think …" He pauses, sighing. "I think that's _all_ she cared about."

"That can't be true," I respond, scooting closer so I can put my arms around him. "From what I've seen, you have a lot going for you that has nothing to do with the size of your cock." He smirks as the anaconda twitches between us. "It's only taken me a few days, so if she couldn't see that in three years, then _fuck_ her."

"Feisty." He smashes his lips to mine at the same time as he urges my hips forward, bringing my center in contact with his super-sized cock. "So sexy," he rasps, pulling away. "Fuck her."

"Fuck _me_."

* * *

**There is no EPOV, but I've already decided to add to it next Christmas, so maybe we'll do E then. **

**See you Monday :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Morning! This is the half-way chapter!**

* * *

"I was thinking," Edward says, running a bar of soap across my back. "We should spend the rest of the day naked."

"What?" I turn in his arms, the steam from our shower clouding the small space. "I'm not as comfort—"

"Hear me out." He puts his finger to my lips. "I don't mean a day of sex. We're stuck inside. It's noon already, and we've been naked since last night." His eyes leave mine and trail down, following the same path as his palms as they skim along my sides. "You're beautiful, and I get the sense you've never been made to believe it. Let me do that for you. Let me make you feel beautiful." He removes his hands and steps back under the spray, smirking as he holds them up. "Hands off … at least until tonight. We'll call it a Christmas Eve, Eve gift."

I stare at him, considering his proposal. I _am_ already naked, and he's right. We have been since last night, though a large portion of that awake time was spent doing things that work much better with no clothes between us.

Stepping forward, I come within an inch of him. "What if I don't want you to be hands off?"

"I'm serious this time." He chuckles, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling our slick bodies together. "You deserve to be pampered. Treated like a queen. Showed how desirable you are. Can you imagine how hot it'll be tonight when you're extremely horny from seeing my naked body all day?"

"Can I be in charge?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The rest of our shower is spent with each of us taking care of our own showering needs. Apparently, the hands-off portion of our day has already begun. Afterward, we get out, dry off, and I take an extra few minutes to blow dry my hair before joining him in the living room.

I pause at the bedroom door, my confidence faltering, but it doesn't take him long to notice. All his focus is aimed my way as he stalks across the room, naked as the day he was born. He's not hard, but his flaccid cock is still so damn impressive. As his eyes rake over me, heat burns across my skin.

"So beautiful," he says, holding out his hand. "I'm not sure I've ever appreciated au naturel so much."

I blush, taking his hand. "Let me guess. You see a lot of plastic in your profession?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he says, leading me into the kitchen. "I thought you could make us some popcorn while I select a movie."

Instead of releasing my hand, he spins me to face him. He grips my nape and draws my lips to his. The kiss is slow and thorough, explorative. I take the opportunity to imprint his taste in my mind to remember when I no longer have him.

As the kiss slows, he groans as he pulls away. "Do you see what you do to me, Bella?"

My eyes drop, down, down, down. He's fully erect now, veins bulging as the anaconda flexes its mass. "Oh my."

"You did this," he murmurs, gripping himself. "Tasting you is all it takes to make me want you." His hand slips up and then back down. "I _ache_ for you. It's a new and strange feeling for me, and I like it so fucking much."

A rush of pleasure seizes me, but I beat it back, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "Sorry. You made the rules. This is going to be a long day."

Turning, I make my way into the pantry, where I nearly collapse against the shelving. That man has the power to make me come with words alone, but he's right. It's time I find my power.

I'm going to need it when I return home.

* * *

**Another week and another 5 chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fun in the fluff!**

* * *

As I lift my head, peeking over the fender of my car, a snowball slams into my shoulder. I laugh, incredulous. "Cheater," I yell as I lob my own ball in the general direction of where it came. "Come out, scaredy-cat. I won't hurt you."

My hand is drawn back, ready to chuck another ball of ice at the first sign of movement. My eyes scan the vast white landscape, anticipating my revenge. To the left, at the corner of the cabin, a flash of red catches my attention. Instead of overreacting, I stay low and work my way around the car to sneak down the other side of the cabin.

Pausing, I roll up three more softball-sized ice weapons before making my way around to the back. When I reach the far corner, I peek around, careful not to make any noise. He's there, up near the other end, huddled close to the side of the cabin. I take several deep breaths, gathering my courage.

With a loud scream, I round the corner, my feet pounding against the tightly packed snow. He jumps, turning to face me just in time to receive a ball to the chest. His jaw drops, and the second ball hits him in the neck. Before he can gather his wits, the third ball smacks him on his forehead.

He takes off, running toward me, and I throw the last ball only for it to go wide and miss him altogether. "Now what?" he says, tackling me and sending us both flying to the ground. "Someone was being sneaky." He digs in, tickling my sides.

'Stop!" I half-laugh, half-scream. "Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not sore at all," he says, laughing. "I just like making you squirm." He stops the torture and allows me to catch my breath. As he stares down at me, my heart hammers inside my chest. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Heat burns my cheeks. "I'm sure I look a mess."

"A fresh-faced, gorgeous mess," he whispers, running his tongue across his bottom lip, "who's obliterating all of my carefully constructed expectations."

"What does that mean?" I ask, my brows furrowing.

"I'm not even sure myself." He snorts, rolling over to lay beside me in the snow. "Being here with you has changed things for me, though I'm not exactly sure how." He turns to meet my eyes. "I guess I need to figure it out."

This conversation is much too heavy for Christmas Eve, so I do the only logical thing. I move about three feet away from him and spread my arms. With gusto, I start moving them up and down in wide arcs. After sitting up and looking at me like I've lost my mind, he catches on and joins in the fun. By the time we retreat inside, the yard is covered in snow angels, and we're both soaked to the bone.

"How about a hot shower?" Edward asks as we're just inside the door, removing our wet coats. "Then we can bake some cookies and maybe settle in for a Christmas flick?"

"Sounds enticing," I reply, handing him my jacket. "Toss those in the dryer, and I'll meet you in the bathroom."

His eyes rake over me, heating me from the inside. "I'll be right behind you."

I hurry to the bathroom, eager to get these wet clothes off and jump under the warm spray. The chill has settled in, and it feels like it goes all the way to the bone. Maybe it's partly because my stay is halfway over, or maybe it's because something happened earlier and I'm unsure what it was. I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that I need to make the most of every second I have with Edward.

By the time he joins me in the steamy escape, my mind is made up and I drop to my knees before him. His cock twitches to life at the simple action. This hasn't been the best experience for me in the past, but somehow, I know it won't be the same with Edward.

_He_ gives me confidence.

"Bella," he groans, fisting my hair. "Are you sure?"

I lick my lips. "Absolutely."

* * *

**See you tomorrow :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**From fun to heartfelt!**

* * *

"That was really good," I say, stretching my arms over my head. "I haven't seen A Christmas Story since I was a kid."

"It's a Cullen tradition to watch it on Christmas Eve," he says, sighing. "Though I haven't been with the family for the holidays in a long time."

He's squished behind me on the sofa, and I roll to face him. "That doesn't mean you can't get back into the habit. I'm sure the Cullen family would love to have you home for the holidays."

"Probably so." He smirks, pulling me tighter against him. "But they're going to have to wait. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you this Christmas."

I nestle deeper into his embrace, resting my head against his firm chest. "Being snowed in does have its advantages."

His fingers trail from my hip up my side, easing beneath my PJ top. "The fact that we're stuck here has absolutely nothing to do with it. I feel more grounded than I've felt in a long time, and it's because of you."

"I don't know," I hedge, not wanting to muddle things between us. We both know what this is, and I can't let him make walking away any harder for me. "Just making the decision to come here sounds pretty grounding to me."

His lip curls, but it isn't at me. I know this because he's looking past me with clouded eyes. "I suppose it was," he says softly, trailing his gaze back to mine. "I knew I couldn't stay. Tanya had become unbearable. The family business is all that matters, and that means keeping their star cock on a tight leash."

"_Tanya_," I repeat, exploring the way her name feels on my tongue. "Yep. Tastes like a slutty porn star name to me."

Edward goes from somber to happy in a second flat, tossing his head back and releasing a loud chuckle. "God, Bella. This is what I mean. I'd be one lonely, pathetic fool if you weren't here."

"You could never be pathetic," I assure, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He sits up suddenly, holding up a finger. "One second," he says, climbing over me. "I'll be right back."

I'm dumbfounded as I watch him retreat into the bedroom. He doesn't come rushing right back out either. It takes a good ten minutes before he reappears. I don't notice at first, but he walks toward me with one arm behind his back. It's only when he sits and produces a rectangle-shaped package wrapped in shiny silver paper, that I realize what's going on. We're snowed in. Trapped. There's no way this present was meant for me.

It's sobering.

"Edward," I say, sighing as I sit up. "I can't accept this."

"Why not?" He opens my hand and sets the package inside, closing my fingers around it. "I think it's obvious I didn't buy it with you in mind since I didn't even know you, but you can't know how truly happy I am to have someone worthy to give it to." He smiles, motioning for me to hurry. "I almost feel like fate stepped in or something crazy like that. Open it. _Please_."

He bats his long, dark lashes and pulls off the most amazing puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. "You sure know how to guilt-trip a girl."

"No guilt-tripping." He places his hand over mine to stop my fidgeting. "It's yours. I think it was always meant to be that way."

"I don't have anything for you."

"Yeah." He chuckles, low and sexy. "You do."

My cheeks light on fire, and as a distraction from his heated gaze, I rip away the paper. What's left is a long velvet box. "Open it," he whispers. "A beautiful trinket for a beautiful girl."

I take a deep breath and open the box. The hinges creak, but the sound is nothing compared to my gasp. "Edward," I say, tears burning my eyes. "It's beautiful."

"It'll do," he says, lifting the tennis bracelet and taking my wrist.

It isn't one of those ninety-nine-dollar quarter karat ones you see all the time either. The diamonds are round and visible with barely any silver stuff to make them seem larger. I'm speechless as he wraps it around my wrist and closes the clasp. It reflects the multi-color lights from the tree and tears roll down my cheeks.

Edward cups my jaw and wipes away the wetness. "Merry Christmas Eve, Bella."

* * *

**Awwww **

**See you tomorrow :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**How's a girl supposed to match that?**

* * *

The silence of Christmas morning surrounds me as I come to awareness. The clock on the blue-ray player glows six-eighteen. Edward sleeps peacefully beside me, his arm cradling me as I rest my head on his chest. I bring my hand up and wipe my eyes, the tree lights twinkling in the diamonds of my bracelet.

My gift.

I sigh, carefully slipping from his hold and tiptoeing into the bedroom. I grab a fresh pair of PJs, panties, and tee from my drawer before going into the bathroom to start the shower. After taking care of business, I step under the warm spray, thinking about everything that's occurred since my arrival.

Edward is something I couldn't fathom on the drive here. My heart was torn to shreds, and all I wanted was to put some distance between Emmett and myself. I hoped that a week alone, crying and eating ice cream, would prepare me to return and face _him_. And now, I couldn't care less.

My three-and-a-half-year relationship hardly matters anymore.

It's almost as if it never existed.

The bracelet sparkles in the bright fluorescent overhead light, sending me deep in thought, and a plan forms. I hurry through my shower, towel drying my hair and brushing my teeth. With nothing but the diamonds around my wrist, I make my way back into the living room.

As I crawl in beside Edward, I pull the blanket away and start peppering kisses along his chest. A husky groan signals his awareness, and I double my efforts. This is _his_ present after all. His hands slip into my hair near my nape, and he tugs, bringing my mouth to his for kiss.

"Good morning," he whispers before closing his lips over mine.

His tongue traces the seam, and I open, welcoming him inside. My breath is minty fresh, while his is warm and spicy. We tangle in a slow, languid dance of give and take as I straddle his hips and begin to thrust against his always-ready cock.

"Mmm," he hums as our mouths part, gripping my hips tightly. "What a way to start my day."

I don't respond with words, instead choosing to show him. I grab a condom from the depleted box nearby and scoot back on his thighs. His cock twitches as I roll the latex down his thick shaft. My eyes move from the impressive member to the man who wields it, and I cover his body with mine.

Caging his head with my arms, I press a kiss to his lips. As I pull away, I murmur, "Merry Christmas, Edward."

Lifting to my knees, I guide his cock to my entrance and slowly lower myself. My walls stretch to accommodate his girth, and I moan as he pushes against the farthest reaches inside me. It's a pleasure-filled pain that drives me wild with need. Grabbing his hands, I lace our fingers and use them as a brace as I begin rocking against his monster member.

"So good," I pant as I slide up and down his shaft. "I hope this …" I trail off, unable to bite back a moan. "Gift pleases you."

He lifts, his mouth latching onto my nipple, and I rock against him, fisting his hair. "So hot, baby," he rasps, scraping his teeth against my tender flesh. "Ride my cock."

His words fuel my fire and I toss my head back, my entire body arching into wherever the pleasure emanates. It feels like there's a string tied to my breast and every ministration follows it to my core. Tighter and tighter I tense, until I'm taking flight.

I shatter above him, and he flips me to my back and pushes his cock deeper. "Best present ever," he murmurs, thrusting his hips furiously. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

Wave after wave of ecstasy batters against me, and I'm drowning in all the magical ways he owns me. As I catch my breath after the most soul-affirming sex of my life, on this early Christmas morning, a new truth slams into me like a Mac truck.

I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

***sighs***

**Please remember this is a short Christmas drabble, probably around 20k words. There are still some answers to come, but mostly it's about CheatedOnElla and PornStarWard falling in love. IMO, this is what makes the prospect of next Christmas so enticing. We can see them in the real world while celebrating the holiday together again. The part I need to figure out is how to catch us up on that year without making it a long, drawn-out monologue, but I like a challenge :P**

**One more this week :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Friday!**

* * *

I hum as I spread the honey seasoning packet over the spiral ham, making sure to sprinkle it between each slice. Potatoes boil on the back burner, lima beans are in the Instant Pot, the peppers and onion are already chopped for the cornbread, and a can of cranberry sauce is chilling in the fridge.

A pair of wandering hands grip me from behind as I pop the ham back into the oven. "That looks amazing," Edward says, taking a deep sniff. "It's been a long time since someone has made me Christmas dinner."

I spin in his embrace. "Please tell me you're not serious."

He shrugs, his eyes falling to the bar top behind me. "I'm serious, but it's cool. I have you now."

Hope surges to life inside me, but I beat it back. He doesn't mean it in the way I wish. He does have me, and I _am_ going to serve him the best damn Christmas dinner he's ever had.

"You do," I respond, smiling cockily. "And you're in for a treat. My mom and dad divorced when I was eleven, so if there's anything I know, it's how to cook."

"Your mom teach you?"

"No," I respond, laughing incredulously. "I learned to cook so my dad and I wouldn't starve. My mom moved to Florida."

"I'm sorry," he says softly.

"No, it's fine." I shake my head. "It worked out for all of us."

"Good." He grips my waist, his thumbs brushing against my hip bones. "I'm one lucky shit," he says, his pretty green eyes full of sincerity. "I couldn't have picked a better person to be snowed in with."

"Ditto," I say, leaning in to meet his already searching lips.

It's a soft and languid kiss that's interrupted by the beep of the Instant Pot. Leaving his warm embrace, I release the pressure and hurry to throw together the cornbread and get it in the oven with the ham. While those bake, I drain the potatoes and mash them before adding grated garlic, mayo, butter, salt, and pepper.

Edward's face appears over my shoulder just as I swipe my finger into the fluffy white goodness. "Wanna taste?" I ask, holding it toward him. "Does it need more seasoning?"

His lips wrap around my finger, and his eyes fall closed. The vibration when he hums travels along my nerve endings and centers in the very core of my soul. The atmosphere in the room becomes charged, and the heat from the stove only adds to the roaring fire between is.

"Fuck," I whisper as I pull my finger from his lips.

"What was the question again?" Edward asks, looking as dazed as I feel. "Oh, yeah. Seasoning." He shakes his head. "You taste divine."

"Not me," I say, giggling like a schoolgirl. "The potatoes."

He licks his lips. "Maybe I should take another taste."

"No way." I step away from his reach. "We'll never make it to dinner if we try that again."

"Dinner is overrated."

I put my hand on my hip. "Excuse me?"

"Okay." He throws up his palms. "It smells absolutely mouthwatering. Can I help with anything else?"

I point to the fridge. "You can get the cranberry sauce out and slice it."

The timer dings and I grab my oven mitts. The ham is piping hot and sizzling beneath the foil. I set it on the stovetop and reach back in for the cornbread. With all my components ready, we work together to set the table with food, plates, and silverware. After it's done, we settle in chairs beside each other.

"I hope being stuck here isn't keeping you from Christmas with your family," Edward says, placing a slice of ham on my plate. "I know you haven't been able to call anyone."

"I have a couple girlfriends who're probably going to give me hell," I reply, sighing. "And Emmett's likely worried, but as for family, my mom is in Fiji and I lost my dad to cancer last summer."

"I'm sorry about your dad." He brushes my hair back so he can meet my eyes. "As for Emmett …" He pauses, his face screwing up. "Tastes like a cheating asshole name to me."

A giggle burst from my lips. "It does."

"Tell your friends someone else needed you more." Edward laces our fingers together and brings my hand to his lips so he can press a soft kiss to the back of it. "You can't possibly know what it means to have you here with me."

"I do know." I smile, my heart aching. "More than you can imagine."

* * *

**See you Monday :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Monday!**

* * *

"Mmm." I moan, the combination of his hands and cock exciting and relaxing me at the same time. "That feels so good."

His chuckle is low and sexy. "I might've picked up some things in the past few years," he says, his fingers working their way across my oil-slicked skin. "Your body tells me exactly what it needs."

We're naked, and I'm splayed on my stomach while he tortures me from above. He's perched on my upper thighs, his cock angled downward to fit in the space along my slit, and as he rocks with the movement of his hands across my back, I'm being teased to a frenzy.

It's a long, slow, pleasurous torture meant to drive me mad.

"Can I ask you something?" I say, unsure if I should pursue this line of questioning. "It's okay if you'd rather not answer."

"Bella," he murmurs, his fingers moving up the back of my skull. "You can ask me anything."

"When you said thirteen was always your number," I start, biting back a moan. "What did you mean?"

"Ahh," he says, his knuckles working their way down my spine. "I wondered if you'd caught that." He sighs, lifting and patting my butt. "Roll over."

I'm momentarily stunned, but with another nudge, I gather my wits and roll to my back. Then I sigh, because why didn't we start in this position?

The view is spectacular.

Edward settles on my upper thighs and positions his cock between my legs. He pours more oil into his palm and rubs his hands together. My eyes roll into my head as he rocks forward, putting pressure against my clit, and places his hands on my abs to begin the torture all over again.

"Movies," he says after a long minute. "I've made thirteen movies." My eyes jump to his, and he shakes his head. "Please don't freak out." His fingers work into my sides, and I can feel the apprehension in his touch. "It's a small number, really. Other production companies pump out ten times that in a year."

"Was it strange?" His hands roam up to my breasts, and I hum. "Finding out your girlfriend was a porn star and realizing she wanted you to join her."

"I knew when I met her." His thumbs work in firm circles. "As for joining her, it didn't seem like a big deal." His eyes trail up from my breasts, and he smirks. "I'm not a shy guy, so I viewed it like having sex in front of the camera, and that's what it was … for a little while." He looks back to my chest, his long lashes hiding his eyes. "Only a cocky shit like me would think they could tame a girl who has sex for a living."

"But …" I trail off with a moan. "Surely sex with you was better than with anyone else."

"You'd think." He chuckles again, but it doesn't hold the sexy huskiness from earlier. "If I'm being honest, I don't think it mattered to her. Orgasms are a dime a dozen. The family business has always been her top priority. I can see that now."

"I'm sorry someone you loved treated you that way." I trail my fingers across his rock-hard abs. "I know how it feels."

"She wasn't the one …" He trails off, rocking his hips. "I know that now." He rocks again, starting a slow, steady motion. "Just like your ex." He groans as I thrust against him. "What an idiot."

My moan turns into a giggle. "Such an idiot."

He cages me in, his bright greens shining as he gazes down at me. "I'm going to miss this. _You._ How much longer do I have?"

"Day after tomorrow," I whisper, choking up at the thought of leaving him. "But we can stay in touch."

"Definitely." He swoops down, kissing me delirious before lifting is head and rocking his hips again. "We should probably finish this and do something memorable this afternoon."

"This _is_ memorable." I lick my lips, burning the image of him naked and hovering above me in my brain.

"It is." He tilts his head, smirking. "But I'd like to be remembered for _more_."

How could he not be?

Tears burn the backs of my eyes, and I cup his cheeks. "This is the last on a long list, Edward."

* * *

**Gahhh! This one made me feel all gooey on the re-read. **

**See you tomorrow :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Are we tired of the fluff yet?**

* * *

I toss the comforter in the dryer and start the washing machine again. Keeping up with the blanket washing has been a daily chore, but it's been worth it. Waking by the low-burning fire, with the tree twinkling nearby and Edward sleeping soundly beside me is a memory I'll treasure for the rest of my life.

As I close the lid and turn, I catch him just as he exits the bedroom after a shower. _Yum_. Even fully dressed he's a vision. I grab the basket of clean clothes and meet him in the living room.

"My turn." I hold the basket on my hip and tousle his damp hair. "Do we have a plan for the afternoon yet?"

He leans over and pecks my lips. "You shower and let me take care of the rest."

I shrug one shoulder, smiling. "Sounds good."

After putting away our clean clothes, I grab a fresh pair of leggings and an oversized sweater before disappearing into the bathroom. I take my time in the shower, trying to wash away the gloom that's clinging to me. I don't have Edward for much longer, and it makes me sad.

With that in mind, I finish my shower and hurry to join him in the living room. As soon as I come out of the bedroom, the smell of pasta greets me, and my eyes move to the kitchen. He places a pot on the table and waves me over.

I move toward him with hesitancy. This is the first time Edward has taken care of our eating alone, so I don't know what to expect. "It smells delicious," I say as I take a seat.

He returns from the oven with a small pan of garlic bread and sets it on the ceramic plate before pulling out the seat beside me. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm famished," I say, licking my lips. "I didn't know you could cook anything besides breakfast."

"I can't." He chuckles, lifting the tongs. "Alfredo is my one dinner dish."

"If it tastes as good as it smells, then I'd say it's a keeper."

"Give it a go."

He heaps a serving onto my plate, and it ends up tasting divine. We make small talk while we eat, which is the norm, and when we're done, we move toward the living room. But before we make it to the sofa, Edward stops me.

"Wait right here," he says, turning and positioning me in an odd spot partway between the kitchen and living room. "I have something I want to try."

I stay where he left me, even though I have no idea what he's up to. He doesn't go into the bedroom like I assumed he would but across the room to the entertainment center instead. The TV is in the large opening, the games came from the bottom doors, but this time, it's the one on the right of the TV that he opens.

I can't see what he's doing, but it doesn't take long for him to turn to me smiling. He looks so damn pretty that I forget to check out what he was messing with and instead watch him as he saunters back my way, a lone hand outstretched.

Furrowing my brows, I still don't hesitate to take it. "What?"

"Shh," he murmurs, spinning me into his arms. "You'll see."

No sooner than the words leave his lips does music float through the room. The beat is catchy, and Edward starts leading me. I'm not the best dancer, but it doesn't matter. Just like with everything else, Edward makes me feel adequate in every way.

Tears burn the backs of my eyes, and I lay my head on his shoulder as he starts to hum along. As the lyrics begin, his beautiful voice joins them, and a smile like only he can bring curves my lips.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
Since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

* * *

**Fun fact—this was the last chapter I wrote for this fic.**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Humpday!**

* * *

An annoying scraping sound pulls me from consciousness, and I stiffen as my eyes pop open. It's always so quiet here, so to hear such a loud and obnoxious noise is disconcerting. Edward's arm tightens around my waist, and his nose nuzzles into the back of my neck. It's a blatant reminder that I'm safe and secure.

"It's the plow," he murmurs, kissing along my shoulder. "Marcus finally made his way up here." Using his arm and leg, he tugs me over to lay flat on my back. "Did you know there's a cozy town about three miles down the mountain?"

"I didn't stick around for details about the community," I say, shaking my head. "Alice offered, so I rented a car, punched the address in my GPS, and took off. All the clothes I brought were purchased at a strip mall along the way."

"Clothes are overrated." He braces over me, his morning green eyes bright and inviting. "But he's a fool," he rasps, settling his pelvis between my spread thighs. "Only a real idiot would put a ring on your finger and then screw someone else."

"Damn straight," I agree, using my newfound confidence. "And I have you to thank for convincing me that I deserve better."

"So much better." He smiles, his eyes twinkling. "How about I take you into town this afternoon? It's a quaint little place, and they go all out for Christmas. I'd bet they're still fully decorated."

"It sounds lovely."

"It's okay," he replies, shrugging one shoulder as his eyes roam my face. "_You_ are lovely."

"You'll get no objection here …"

My words trail off as his lips fall to the curve of my breasts and work their way along my collar bone. I arch into his body, shifting so his cock presses against my clit. I moan, thrusting my hips. Without entering me, Edward has the ability to drive me wild with barely any effort on his part. It's new to me, and I can't help but wonder if it's because he's really that good or if I've only ever had bad.

"So sexy," he whispers, lifting his head. "Make yourself feel good, Bella." I thrust again, my eyes falling closed in pleasure. "That's it, baby. Use my cock as your own personal toy."

I grip his shoulders, anchoring myself as I rock against his fully erect shaft. My ankle hooks around his thigh to hold him tightly against me while I take and take and take. The precipice is just out of reach and his mouth joins the party, pushing me to the brink.

The scraping sound from outside grows louder, masking my heavy moans as I tumble toward the edge. A bite just above my collar bone sends me careening over, and I fall down, down, down, weightless and wrapped in a cocoon of bliss. I'm floating in the beyond when reality slams me to the ground.

"What the fuck, Bella!"

I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Did you get it out of your system, Edward?"

I don't know that voice, but I can take a good guess.

* * *

**See you tomorrow :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Largest chapter, I believe!**

* * *

My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry. Edward's lip turns up into a snarl, and he hurriedly pulls up the blanket to cover my nakedness. I'm still too stunned to move, but he isn't. He jumps up, his monster cock swinging wildly before he grabs a throw from the sofa and wraps it around his waist.

I sit up slowly, still stunned from the intrusion. I keep my eyes on the defined back of Edward as he storms across the room instead of allowing them to stray to my angry ex-fiancé. He stops two feet from Tanya, and I look past him to her. A tall, voluptuous strawberry blonde should be naturally beautiful, but this one isn't. Her lips are too big, and the skin on her face is pulled tight, expressionless.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward stands before her, his fist opening and closing at his side—until Emmett moves to pass him. He throws up his arm and shifts his glare. "Don't."

I come to my senses then, hurrying to stand while making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around me. Emmett's glare snaps from Edward to me, and I swallow back my fear. Placing one bare foot in front of the other, I hold his eyes as I join them near the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" he grits, his voice low. "You don't come home from work, and _this_ is how I find you barely a week later."

My brows climb high up my forehead. "I didn't come home from work?" I repeat, my voice this wild high-pitch mess as I take another step in his direction. "Oh, I came home from work, you cheating bastard! I just chose not to stay when I saw you fucking Rosalie Hale!"

Edward steps to my side, his hand settling on my hip, and it instantly brings calm. Emmett's eyes fall to the motion, but he rightly doesn't say a word. "How did you know Bella was here if you didn't even know you were caught?"

While all this is going on, Tanya stays quiet, picking at her blood-red nails. Edward doesn't give her a second glance, either. His concern is solely on me, and it's his presence that gives me the strength to stand in the face of my failed relationship.

"After calling Mrs. Cope and learning you'd left work, I moved to your friends." Oh, no. Angela and Leah are probably going to strangle me. "I was a mess." His expression is sad and apologetic, yet I feel nothing. "Alice finally told me the next day that she'd seen you and you needed to get away. She said you were safe, so I let it slide for a few days until I realized we were about to miss Christmas together."

"You mean," I say, lifting a brow. "You continued to fuck Rosalie until you realized that something must be terribly wrong." His eyes fall to the floor. "Get. Out!" I point to door, and his wide eyes jump to mine. "No! Leave _now_, Emmett. We're done."

He reaches for me, and two things happen simultaneously. I take a step back and Edward moves in front of me. "You heard her."

A sigh comes from the previously silent Tanya, and we all look to her. "We rode in with the plow. He has no way to leave."

"Didn't you compare notes on the ride up? Wasn't it obvious there were _two_ people up here?" Edward chuckles, glancing between them. "If you were hoping being trapped here was going to somehow magically make things okay, it won't." He looks to me then, winking. "Not for you two, anyway."

My heart swells, and I hobble the few feet to the entryway table. "Here you go," I say, turning with the rental keys in my hand. "Use these. Return it to Enterprise when you're done." I grab Emmett's listless hand and place them in his palm. "I'm sorry you had to see this, but I'm not sorry it's happening."

He catches my wrist, the bracelet sparking as he twists it for a closer look before slowly lifting his eyes to mine. "Who are you, and what have you done with _my_ Bella?"

Edward chuckles, and it trails off into this nasty, snide sound. "She's Bella 2.0. It's amazing the confidence a considerate man can instill in a beautiful woman."

"What he said." I step back to Edward's side, and he welcomes me with an open arm. "Now go."

"Don't come back," Edward says, sending Tanya a cool glare.

She purses her oversized red lips. "Have your fun. I'll see you when you get home." Her hair flings out as she turns and takes Emmett's elbow. "Drive a girl to the airport, and don't you worry. She'll be begging you back soon enough."

"Don't count on it," Edward calls to their retreating backs.

* * *

**Good thing about a drabble—no inclination to drag out the ugly!**

**See you one more time this week :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twas the Friday before Christmas, and all through the fandom, everyone is happy we got rid of the randoms. Now onto Edward and his fair Bella, and how he might become, her one and only fella :)**

* * *

Doors slam and the engine cranks, but I wait until I hear the distinct sound of tires crunching against snow before I turn to Edward. "I'm sorry I did that," I say, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I hope you don't mind running me to the airport tomorrow."

"I'm not sorry." Edward smirks, dropping his throw right there in the floor and opening my blanket so he can step inside. "My only question is does it have to be tomorrow?"

My brows fly up on my forehead. "You want me to stay longer?"

"Bella," he says, and he sounds slightly frustrated. "Of course, I want you to stay. Why would you think otherwise?"

I shrug, all of a sudden finding his neck very interesting. "I crashed your parade, and my planned week is over."

He places his finger beneath my chin and tilts it upward. "You didn't _crash_ anything. But beyond that, I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Me either," I admit, licking my lips. "I know we agreed …"

His brows are puckered. "Agreed…"

"Never mind," I say, chickening out. "I'll stay for a few more days, but only if you're sure?"

His expression remains thoughtful, and he steps out of the blanket, guiding me by the shoulders. "Come on."

I don't question him, instead following wherever he guides, which is into the bedroom. I watch as he slips on a pair of briefs, basketball shorts, and a T-shirt before moving to the drawers where my clothes are stored. He pulls out a pair of panties, sweatpants, and a tank.

Holding them out, he says, "Get dressed."

I take them cautiously, unsure where this is going. Once I'm dressed, he takes my hand again, without a word, and leads me to the sofa. He sits and pats the space beside him. Once we're settled, he turns to me.

"I think …" He stops, shaking his head. "No. I don't think." He huffs a breath. "The impression I gave you initially was so far off base," he says, his thoughtful expression remaining. "I mean, at the time I thought what I was saying the truth, but the reality is, I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"I … I don't understand."

"I imagine not." He huffs a laugh. "I barely do."

"Okay," I say, dragging it out. "Let's start at the beginning. What are we talking about here?"

"Everything," he replies, still being too vague for my liking.

I roll my eyes, unable to stop myself. "I'm not a mind reader, Edward," I say, getting anxious. Our week is ending, so it wouldn't be unusual to start putting some distance between us. "You took me to our room, tossed clothes at me, and then brought me back out here. You obviously have something to say, so I wish you'd get it off your chest."

"Our," he replies slowly. "You said our."

"Uh …" I pause, replaying my words.

"_Our_ room." He's still smiling like he knows something I don't.

"Yeah, so?" My anxiety is turning to annoyance. I don't like games, and I suddenly feel like I'm being strung along for a big let-down.

"Bella," he says, sighing as he lifts one of my hands and closes it between his. "I lied to you that first day, only I didn't realize it was a lie. As a matter of fact, it wasn't a lie in the way you might think. I didn't know it was a li—"

I pull my hand from his grasp and stand, ready to flee, unsure if I'm ready for him to say the words. "You're driving me crazy here." I toss my hands in the air. "You've been babbling on and on without saying anything, and it's freaking me out."

"No!" He jumps up, horrified, grabbing my arm. "Jesus, Bella. You sure don't give a man time to find his words."

"What words?" My voice sounds as anxious as I feel.

"Gahhh." He releases my arm and claws his fingers through his wild hair as he meets my eyes. "Apparently, I don't only fuck. I fall in love, too."

* * *

**An FYI—I'm publishing Operation Nail the Swan as Monster Inside Me on Amazon. I'm not telling you this to sell books but as a common courtesy. I will not be pulling the fic (unless Amazon forces me. They've already emailed about it being online), I did not change it a whole bunch, and if anyone wants the set, once they're all live, all you have to do is PM me and provide your Kindle email address, and I will send them at no cost. The final book publishes April 20. **

**Now—awwww he's in love! **

**See you Monday to start the final 3 chapters :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merry Christmas Eve, Eve**

* * *

My anxiety dissipates and is replaced by a spark of hope. Could he? "Edward," I breathe, my heart pounding against my ribcage. "Are you …" I pause, swallowing heavily. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

His lips lift at the corner. "Now look who's being vague."

My eyes fall closed as I try to gather my wits. When I reopen them, he's right there, standing so close I can almost taste him. "Do you mean with me?"

His gaze roams my face before he nods slowly. "So in love," he says, his eyes dropping to my lips and then returning to mine. "I didn't mean for it to happen. You're just so, so _everything._"

Elation swells inside me, and the widest smile ever spreads across my face. "You love me. _Me_." I palm my chest with my shaky hand. "Edward Cullen is in love with me. Bella Swan." A light, loud giggle bursts from my lips. "Why didn't you just say so?" I'm shaky and excited and over the damn moon. "All you had to do is lead with that." Crazy, irritating, sinfully sexy man. I throw myself at him, nearly taking us both down. "I love you too, Edward."

He sighs this loud, relieved sound. "Why didn't you lead with that?" He tosses my words back at me as he tightens his hold. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

I pull back, but I don't release him. "We are, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." He leans in for a kiss, and instead of being quick like I expect, he plunders my mouth. I'm breathless by the time he's done. "God, Bella," he rasps, pushing his forehead against mine. "A month ago, I was this miserable person and now I feel like I'm someone else entirely."

"I'm the opposite," I say, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth because I love him, and I can. "All my dreams were being realized. My life was good, or so I thought. It was all a lie."

"He's s stupid, meat-headed fool." Edward sways us from side to side. "Maybe I'm biased, but I can't imagine another pussy being better than yours."

"Trust me, Edward." My face flames. "He never fucked me like he was drilling into her."

"Sounds like I need to send him a thank you gift." He waggles his brows. "Without his stupidity, I wouldn't have you in my arms right now."

"I could say the same about Tanya."

His eyes cloud and he releases me, flopping on the sofa and burying his face in his hands. "I'd practically forgotten _that_ part. _Shit_."

I sit beside him, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. "What part?"

When he lifts his eyes, they're that dark and stormy green I remember from the first days here, and everything comes to a screeching halt. I'm in love with an ex-porn star. He has movies out there, _thirteen_ of them, where he's screwing other people—including skanky Tanya.

"Oh." I stand and start pacing, my mind running in circles. How do I even begin to work through this? As a fling, it was easy to put it out of my mind, but it's not a fling anymore.

I love him.

I want him in my life.

But can I live with his past?

* * *

**Could you? **

**See you tomorrow :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Merry Christmas Eve, and this might answer something everyone wants to know!**

* * *

The engine is as silent as the cabin of Edward's car as he navigates the freshly plowed road. Our fingers are laced on the console between us, but there's a heaviness in the air. It's new and unwelcome, yet I don't know how to fight my way through it.

"It's okay," Edward says softly, his fingers twitching against mine. "I get it if it's too much, but can we not let it ruin our last few days?"

I push out a relieved breath. "I don't want things to be weird."

"Me either." He glances my way, smirking that pretty smirk. "Then allow me to show you around town, Miss Swan."

He lifts my hand and kisses the back before dropping it and opening his door. I didn't even realize we'd parked. Instead of checking out my surroundings, I can only watch him as he jogs around the front of the car.

He's so damn pretty.

"My lady," he says, opening my door and taking my hand. "Welcome to Volturi Valley."

I take his hand and stand, slowly trailing my eyes from his happy, smiling face to the town around me. Quaint buildings line the street, all decorated for the Christmas season. Snow piles line the sidewalks, and various shaped ornaments hang from the light poles. Up ahead is a town square with a huge tree decorated in the center. All of this is nestled among a gorgeous mountainous backdrop.

"It's beautiful," I say, my eyes going back to Edward.

"It's okay." He shrugs, hooking my fingers around his elbow. "But nothing compares to you."

"Edward," I breathe, yearning stabbing me in the gut.

"Shhh." He presses his finger against my lips. "I'll stop. I don't want you to feel pressured, but I need you to understand how serious this is for me."

I kiss his finger and grab his hand. "It's serious for me too."

"Good." He nods once, breathing deeply. "Then, let's have a look around."

The next little while is spent exploring. We start at the end of the row and move from one store to the next. Each one is unique and offers a nice selection of trinkets and unique gifts. I end up purchasing a few things for my friends and something for my mother.

We end up ordering a pizza at a small Italian café and sit at a table by the window so we can watch the sleepy little town bustle about. "You wanna head into the General Store next?" Edward asks, tilting his head toward a corner store across the way. "We can grab some groceries and supplies."

"Sounds good." I shove the last bite of pizza into my mouth and wash it down with Pepsi. "I've had a wonderful time today."

"Really?" He swells with pride. "I'm glad we were able to make it down here. It's definitely worth the visit."

I eye the three slices of leftover pizza. "Do you want to get a to-go box?"

"Nah." He waves me off. "If it's cool, I'd like to leave it with Jane." He nods to the lady behind the counter. "They donate their extra pizza to the needy each evening."

"Wow," I say, touched. "That's amazing."

"It really is." Edward stands, holding out his hand to help me from my seat. Once we're ready to go, he turns toward the counter. "Add our leftovers to the daily haul."

The plump older woman smiles. "Sure will, Edward. Merry Christmas."

The walk to the General Store is brisk, as the sun is close to setting and the wind is picking up. Edward places his arm around me and pulls me tightly against his side. Everything about him is kind and caring. Every move he makes is with me in mind.

A bell rings as we enter, and a little old man stands from his rocking chair behind the counter. "Edward, my boy," he says boisterously. "I hope you had enough supplies. I tried to get Marcus up before Christmas, but the snow kept on a coming."

"It's fine, Aro," Edward responds, rubbing my hands to warm them. "I still have plenty of food left. I'm glad you suggested I stock up."

"I might've had insider knowledge." His twinkling gaze shifts to me. "And you must be Bella Swan."

"Uh …" I'm unsure what to say. "I am, but how would you know that?"

"Oh, that's an easy one, little lady," he says, smirking at Edward, who looks just as confused as me. "Alice called and asked me to stock the place up. She said she had a friend coming who needed some space. Just as I was gathering supplies, lo and behold, in walks Edward. It felt like fate to me, so I let it do its thing." He shifts his eyes to our still connected hands. "Looks like it worked."

Edward returns the nosy old man's smirk, while I stand there too stunned to respond. "It more than worked, Aro. Miss Swan might very well be the love of my life."

"I take it you got rid of those other two interlopers?" he asks, lifting a wrinkly brow. "They smelled like trouble to me."

"You always were perceptive." Edward chuckles, nodding. "Yeah, we got rid of them."

"Looks like my job here is done." The old man beams, brushing his hands together. "I can die a happy man."

* * *

**Hehehe. Not Alice but meddling Aro from Volturi Valley, who has known E for, we can presume, a long time. He knew Bella would be safe and secure up there with him.**

**See you one more time :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Merry Christmas! (I celebrate in a strictly commercial way)  
Happy Holidays! (to those who celebrate something different)**

* * *

"Look what I found," Edward says as he walks out of the bedroom.

He's holding up a box, and when I see what it is, I smile. "That would've been nice a week ago. I think my back has finally gotten used to the carpet."

"It's never too late," he says, pulling the air mattress and pump from the box. "We can sleep in luxury for a few nights at least."

I laugh, shaking my head. "We've always had the bed."

My comments don't deter Edward, though, as he gets to work inflating the mattress. As soon as it's ready, he starts making it up with the fresh stack of blankets I'd taken from the dryer before our trip to Volturi Valley.

"There we go," he says, flopping on top of his masterpiece and rolling to his stomach, his chin propped on his palm. "It's nice and roomy." He spreads his other hand over the empty space beside him. "I don't know about you, but I don't like _too_ much room."

"I don't know." I toe the coffee table, toying with him. "Spreading out can be nice, too."

"The pain." He rolls to his back, clutching his heart.

My own heart does a little pitter-patter, and that's when it hits me. It doesn't matter what he used to do, who he's slept with, or whether it was for film or from the heart. All that matters is he only wants to sleep with me now, and I want the same.

I jump from the sofa and bound over the coffee table, my punch-drunk-happy heart thundering a staccato of love inside my chest. My hands shake as I stand over him, frantically ridding myself of my clothes. My eagerness to be with him is swelling inside me to the point of bursting.

He recognizes my desperation and climbs to his knees, yanking his sweater over his head and tossing it to the side. He grips my bare thighs. "Bella," he murmurs, breathing deeply. "I don't know if I could stand to lose you."

I kick my leggings and underwear off my feet and fall into him. "You won't."

Something wild runs rampant inside me, driving me insane with need, and I don't hold back. My lips attack his, and my hands roam his taut skin. He tastes like snowy sin, and I want to live on his essence for the rest of my life.

The emotions that course through me are new and exciting, things I've never before felt. It's strange and exhilarating but also scary. I almost committed myself to someone else. Someone unworthy of my love and attention.

Tears burn my eyes, but they aren't from sadness over what I've lost. They're thankful. Honest. Relieved over what I've found. The connection between us is strong, as if there's tangible cord tethering us together for better or worse.

"I love you," I whisper against his skin as my lips continue a path across his jaw and down his neck. "I want to keep you."

"Fuck," he rasps, grabbing my arms and pressing my back to the air mattress as he hovers over me. "Done."

Everything else is a blur as he rids himself of his jeans and covers his cock in latex. When he enters me this time, emotions bubble up and spill over into words. I whisper my love and adoration as he rocks into me with tender strokes. The climb is slow and agonizing, pleasantly painful, and when the cliff approaches, I dive over it head-first.

My life with Edward awaits, and I don't want to miss a second.

* * *

**You guys! You can't imagine the gift you've given me with this story. Never in a million years did I imagine it would have over 1600 reviews. Reading your comments, and so many of them, on a daily basis truly has brought happiness to my heart. I'm going to mark it complete because this right here was the intended end, but you never know when I'll pop in and add an occasion to it. We have a year to get through before next Christmas and peeking in on them before then isn't out of the question. **

**Please, if you've ever stopped in to review, make sure to do this chapter. I'll be replying tomorrow, and I want to be able to thank every single one of you in person! **

**See you sometime :)**


	26. Epilogue - Happy New year

**Outtake 1—If I'm going to pop in and give you chapters here and there, I couldn't bring myself to skip this occasion, though I also feel a little guilty for giving you another small taste so close to the end. You guys showed up like you wouldn't believe for that last chapter, and here I am. Maybe I can call this a "thank you" chapter. Anyway, I'd expect to see a couple to a handful more around V-Day if I were you :)**

* * *

"Happy New Year, Edward," I whisper as his lips close over mine.

He pushes me to my back, hovering over me as his tongue tangles with mine. We're naked and in front of the fire, the clock just stuck midnight, and we're sharing our last night together in the cabin. Tomorrow, we return to the real world, so I intend to take all he has to give tonight.

"Promise we'll make this work," he murmurs as his lips ghost across my skin. "Swear to me."

"I swear," I whisper-moan as his mouth descends.

My fists tighten in his hair as he covers my center. His teeth and tongue and lips are a magical, unrelenting combination of ecstasy-inducing pleasure. On New Year's Eve, our last night together, fireworks erupt.

They aren't outside.

Or on the TV.

They're exploding between us, sparking to life behind my lids as he pushes me into the clouds many times. Early the next morning, our bodies say one final goodbye before the day sends us back to clean up the messes we left behind.

"That's the last thing," Edward says as he comes from outside after tossing the contents of the fridge in the trashcan. "I'll let Marcus know to come up and collect it."

I look around the room, every personal touch we've added over the last couple weeks gone. "I'm going to miss this place."

Edward's arms close around me from behind and he places a soft kiss to my neck. "There's nothing to miss. We can come here any time we want."

"It's a lovely idea." I laugh, turning in his arms. "But it's a long way from home."

"For now," he concedes, tilting his head. "Will Seattle always be home?"

"Will Los Angeles?" I lift a brow, throwing his question back at him.

"Hell to the no," he says, smirking. "I'm not sure of a lot of things but getting the hell away from there is top priority." He shrugs, smiling softly as he sways us side to side. "Washington sounds amazing."

"It'd be amazing to have you there," I say, kissing the corner of his mouth. "But I want you to get your life on target without considering me. I'll support whatever future you decide. I graduate in May, and _then_ we maybe can start to plan together."

"You're so reasonable, and smart, and pretty." He pecks me between each declaration before sighing heavily, stepping back, and taking my hand. "Are we ready for this?"

"Nope," I say, shaking my head. "Not in the least, but it's time."

The car ride to the airport is long and mostly silent, each lost to our own thoughts. Our hands are clasped on the center console, and if he feels anything like me, sadness has him tight in its grasp. I mean, I'm happy like you wouldn't believe to be leaving with so much more than I arrived with, but separating after such a long period of solitude is melancholy to say the least.

We've been back to the valley twice and took or phones on one of those occasions. We both made sure to call our loved ones—I _did_ get an earful from my friends—and book our flights home. It wasn't as hard to sync them as we first feared.

Since Edward's flight is an hour after mine, he's able to sit with me until boarding is called. "Do I have to let you go?"

I giggle, but I don't truly feel the humor. "As much as I hate it, you do." I lift my head from his shoulder and meet his eyes. "We both left a mess behind, and I don't want it lingering. I want our future free and clear. It's time to take out the trash.

He tosses his beautiful head back in a boisterous laugh. "It absolutely is." He brushes his hand down my hair and leans close, his green eyes twinkling. "I love you, Bella. Please don't forget that."

I brush his cheek. "It's not like we won't be speaking. I expect you to FaceTime me as soon as you land."

He brushes his lips across mine. "Done."

The overhead voice calls my flight for the second time, and I sigh. "I better go."

"I won't say goodbye," he says, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "So I'll settle with see you soon."

"Soon can't come fast enough." I grab him in a tight hug before wrenching myself away and hurrying toward the gate.

I don't look back because I don't need to. I'll see him on my phone later today and probably every day after until I can hold him again. He's not going back to porn or loveless Tanya. Like me, he's going to pick up the pieces he left scattered behind.

So _our_ life can be free from the clutter.

* * *

**I want to take a second to alert you to a new contest put on by me, Sunshine1220, 2brown-eyes, ceceprincess1217, HoneymoonEdward, and shouldbecleaning. It's a little different than your usual contest so that ANYONE can enter. You can find a link to the FF page on my profile "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" and you can search FB for a group of the same name and request entry. This is the "Valentine Edition" and we'd love to see you there as a spectator**_** or**_** entrant. **

**This story now has a completed sequel, and I'll see you next Christmas for the final tale between these two :)**


End file.
